


The Choices We Make

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, I don’t really know what this is, I just wanted to write something kinda gay, I probably won’t write anymore unless someone asks me to tbh, this may be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: Love is a choice. Love is supposed to be hard work. Adult relationships aren’t meant to be easy. Right? Slow burn Pamgela starts before season one.





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent bullshit

Love was a choice. Pam had always known that. To stay with Roy, even when they were going through a rough patch: that was dedication. It was a choice she’d had to make. 

She would never be one of those woman that could put herself out there but Roy loved her. And she loved him. So what if they didn’t have the same interests? Opposites attract! Right?

She remembered her sister asking why she would stay with Roy been after seven, eight, nine years without finding anything in common, but what’s love if not a little work? Pam was happy. She was in a stable adult relationship with someone she loved. Right?

Pam was well known at the office for wanting to stay in her comfort zone. That was perfectly normal. And if sometimes her eyes went elsewhere, to somewhere *not* Roy, well it didn’t matter. She’d made her choice. 

Pam sighed and bent her head, her fast fingers flying over the keyboard, tapping out an email of apology to some business Michael had managed to offend over the phone. He had promised to write his own apology but it was already three o’clock and he’d been procrastinating all day so Pam took the liberty of drafting one. 

Because it was every girls waking dream to be stuck in an office all day, forced to placate a different company every five minutes. Michael meant well, she knew but sometimes she wanted to pick up her belongings and just run as far away from him as possible. 

But she stayed at Dunder Mifflin. Making hard choices and sacrifices was just part of being an adult.

Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared, Pam looked up to see Angela standing in front of her, looking slightly disapproving. As far as Pam could tell though, that was just her regular face so she smiled politely trying to catch Jim’s eye before remembering he was out on a sick day. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, watching the blonde’s frown grow deeper.

“No Pamela, everything is not okay! Phyllis has managed to mess up the plans for the party this Thursday and now you and me will have to stay late to fix them!” Angela shot a glare over to Phyllis who had been listening in and the woman shrugged sympathetically towards Pam. 

Pam racked her brain to think of an excuse to not stay late but found nothing. At least this could save her from an hour of sitting alone with Roy, both racking their brains to think of anything to say. 

“If you’ve got nothing else to say, instead of staying here, we will meet at the coffee shop down the road at four fifteen. Do not be late.” With that, Angela turned to leave but Pam caught her arm. 

“Roy wouldn’t want to take me and he has the car keys,” she said quietly, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ears.

Angela sniffed. “Very well, you may ride with me. Finish everything punctually or you’ll be forced into riding with Meredith or someone equally disturbing. I won’t wait.” 

With that, she turned and left leaving Pam staring. Was that just Angela being Angela, or was that her attempt at humour? 

Pam shook her head. It was just Angela. With that, she retucked her hair and once again bent her head down. Would she be able to get Roy to give her a lift home?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
